


Forever Endeavour

by Ruehyte



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Forest....Forest dancing, Hence forever endeavour uwuwuwu get it im slick, I forgot how much I hate tagging on AO3 H., Secret/Not so secret proposal, They OWN ME, They have no clue what theyre even doing, Theyre both aged up, Theyre so soft it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruehyte/pseuds/Ruehyte
Summary: Rayla had reached the other side of the makeshift tunnel, and he was just able to catch the tail end of a twirl as he peeked his head out.“Tadaa!” Rayla chirped, throwing her hands out away from her sides with the widest grin Callum had seen on her in a while. He had to smile back. It was contagious.He also, once he stopped clapping dramatically and started focusing in on the landscape behind her, had to gasp, as well.Because, well, it was beautiful.





	Forever Endeavour

**Author's Note:**

> Named after and loosely based on 'Forever Endeavour' by The Alltogether! Please listen to them and love them they deserve all thats good in the world.
> 
> Also Rayllum have every single one of my uwus. All of them.

Callum had been dragged out of his quarters after sunset. An occurrence that would _ usually _result in a huff and a strop from said sleepy boy.

However, as he stared out across the forest under the warm glow of the setting sun, he found it harder and harder to force himself to care. Even considering the autumn breeze whipping his hair around unpredictably.

He’d been down this path, this specific trail, more times than he could count in his lifetime, but somehow- as if it were by magic- the surroundings always seemed to look different. Whether that be due to a change of season, making the leaves slowly brown as the air around them grew crisper, or a certain time of day that he decided to venture out. Times like now, where the trees were all bathed in golden light from the sun as it readied itself to peak below the horizon; or first thing in the morning, when the stars would just barely peek through the leaves, and the moon got ready to retire for the day.

It also helped a lot that the one pulling him along by the hand was his girlfriend.

“Remind me where we’re going again?” Callum asked after a second of admiring the view, still idly looking around as his gloved hand found its way into his pocket. He could see his breath as he exhaled, and he took more pleasure in this than he most likely should’ve.

Rayla looked out over her shoulder and grinned at his hazy expression. “You’ll see, Callum.” She assured him for the third time that evening.

He simply huffed lightly, and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. Now that he was thinking about it, the cold was getting to him more than he’d like to admit. Not that Rayla would’ve been concerned in the slightest- stupid moonshadow genes, with their stupid cold immunity.

He kept trudging along after her. It was nice to clear his head a bit, at least.

Rayla slowed to a stop all of a sudden, just as the trees densened- and Callum, who wasn't expecting it at all, bumped into her back with a thud and a yelp from the girl in front of him. 

“Sorry, sorry!” He exclaimed, carefully smoothing out the hood draped across Rayla’s back.

The elf turned around to face him, snorted lightly, and pressed a kiss to Callum’s forehead. “No’ far now.” She promised, swinging back around and keeping a hold of her human’s hand as she walked. 

Callum stared down at their intertwined hands for almost the entirety of the remaining journey.

If ten minutes of walking outside the castle walls could be considered a journey, compared to all that the two had been through in the past year or so.

He only let go of her hand again when Rayla practically made him. He almost huffed out in protest, but then she started clearing away the branches of an overgrown willow tree, ushering for him to follow after. Then, and only then, did it click where they were going.

He’d be damned if she knew this at all, but the clearing that they were both pushing past willow leaves to enter was one of his only childhood hideaways. It was one of the only places that no guard, not even one, would even know to venture into to look for the eldest prince.

So he spent lots of time down here. Naturally.

He cleared away as much of it as he could, crouching down to bypass some of the tree that was just too dense for his puny little human arms. Either the tree got smaller, or he got bigger. He’d put more money on the latter. 

Rayla had reached the other side of the makeshift tunnel, and he was just able to catch the tail end of a twirl as he peeked his head out. 

“Tadaa!” Rayla chirped, throwing her hands out away from her sides with the widest grin Callum had seen on her in a while. He had to smile back. It was contagious. 

He also, once he stopped clapping dramatically and started focusing in on the landscape behind her, had to gasp, as well.

Because, well, it was beautiful.

Rayla had -whether it be by herself by some _ miracle, _or gotten help- managed to string twine across almost every tree Callum could see in his immediate view of the clearing. Even better yet, the twine had jars attached onto them, albeit precariously, and had a firefly contained in each one.

“It’ll be more dramatic in a wee bit.” Rayla brought him out of his stunned daze with a piercing grin in his direction.He met her gaze, and nodded, still slightly out of it.

“It’s incredible already, Rayls.” He breathed, staring at her with a small, lovestruck smile. “But why- Why’d you do all this? For me?” He asked softly. She took his hands in her own, stepping backwards with him following her across the floor, and swinging him around the open space gently. 

She looked nervous despite the action, and stared at her hands tangled up with his for a second before answering. “Wanted te give you a bit of a break from castle life.” She hummed eventually, smiling over at Callum as his face softened completely. “S’all.” 

He blinked up at her, scanning around his surroundings again before staring back over, and pulled her closer, draping her hands over his shoulders. 

“Well, thank you.” He grinned, wrapping his own hands around her waist. She got the message pretty quickly, and began to sway the two of them from side to side. 

Callum took a step in one direction, and she followed, and let him spin her around in his hold whenever he felt like doing so. 

They stayed pretty much in one spot like that for a while, just swaying about and laughing with each other as one of them tripped up the other, and almost sent them falling to one side as they ‘waltzed’ clumsily around the grass.

Every time they would recover from what could’ve very easily been an accident, Rayla’s eyes would light up in adoration, and Callum would take a second to admire the gleam in them, the darker purple laced through the lilac that glittered every time she grinned, or smiled.

This would almost always result in another stumble, which would lead to more affectionate staring. 

After a moment of realising their dramatic manner of slinking around the forest floor wasn’t working as well as they’d planned, Rayla pulled herself closer to Callum and slowed the pace of their swaying, tangling her fingertips in his hair. She realised he was staring, and she gazed right back, twiddling tiny strands of hair around in her hands as she admired the glint in his own eyes- which, thanks to the forest around the two, were greener than Rayla had ever seen them. Her face flushed purple, which only made her sappy mess of a human giggle, unintentionally rubbing their noses together as they rocked.

By the time he knew it, it was fully nighttime. The moon was clearer in the sky now, right above their heads, and Callum could just barely see the stars over the firefly jars, which were now casting a fair amount of warm light across the clearing. Rayla broke away from him, just enough to hold his hands out in what looked to be a finishing curtsey, which he returned as elegantly as he could. In other words, not elegantly at all. Because he was Callum.

Then, without warning him first, the elf in front of him dragged him over to one of the more lit up tree trunks, and sat them both down with a thud. They were sitting across from each other now, and had somehow both ended up cross-legged on the grass. Callum’s hands were still in hers.

“So.” Rayla started, the nerves he had heard before slowly phasing back into her voice. She didn't meet his eyes for the first time that night, too. 

That part, he didn't mind as much. It just meant that he could fawn over how her freckles were giving off a soft glow behind her blush, which was lighting up her whole face in spite of the firefly lights creating a good enough, homey light source. 

He quickly realised that he had been staring, and snapped back to attention, rubbing his thumbs over Rayla’s knuckles as she seemed to search for words to say. “Is everything alright, Rayla?” He questioned, not wanting to pry too far if there was something she was planning on saying.

“Aye, just,” The elf cleared her throat again, and readjusted herself onto her knees, perching in front of him with their hands still clasped together. The light was making her horns look shiny, like they always did under the gleam of the moon.

“You know better than anyone that I’m no’ good with stuff like this, but,” She breathed out softly, which left Callum with more questions than answers. He squeezed her hand, a silent plea to continue. “I thought you should know.”

Taking a deep breath, Rayla spoke again. “We’ve been together through, well, a lot.” Her voice had dropped, any sliver of harshness that could’ve been there fading away completely. “I feel like I’ve seen you at yer worst, and you’ve most definitely seen me at mine, at this point.” She let out a slightly shaky laugh, while Callum nodded on intently. 

“We’ve seen hell, pretty much, and made it out alive. Together.” She looked as though she was trying to meet her gaze, but it was as if doing so would kill her right there, on the spot. 

She continued anyway. “Saved a tiny devil of a dragon, and potentially saved the world, maybe-”

Rayla cough once more, and reached into her back pocket.

“And basically I just wanted ta ask,” She huffed, clearly impatient with herself.

“If you’d be willing to um- Do this for, you know, forever.”

Callum felt himself tear up. Rayla pulled out a band; a simple one, with tiny inscribed letters on it that he could barely make out at first glance. It was perfect.

His silence filled the air after a second, and Rayla’s face fell slightly.

“Is that a no- mmph!” Rayla’s doubting words were cut off by the blubbering boy in front of her, who flailed his arms in front of her face, before pulling her in by her hood and messily crashing their lips together. She could feel his tears on her cheeks, but he smiled into the kiss nonetheless, letting his hands tangle up in her hair. 

It felt safe, like it always did. Like _ he _ always did. _ This _was the feeling Rayla was trying to lock down, trying to savour for as long as she could. As long as he’d let her.

This feeling of warmth in her chest, of safety whenever he was around, of _ home. _

Callum pulled away after a minute to huff out a breath, and smiled at Rayla so softly and with so much affection in his teary eyes that she thought she might just cry too. She wiped them almost as quickly as they dripped down his face, offering him the softest smile she could manage, which he returned eagerly.  
  
“It’s a yes, you dork, of course it’s a yes.” A sob broke out of his chest again as he confirmed it, and Rayla’s heart burst out of her ribs. She slid the ring onto his finger- or tried to.

“Is this the right one-”

_ “Yes, yes it is.”_

Before pulling Callum into a hug, kissing his cheek until he was giggling at the sensation. His sobs had died down into sniffles, and babblings of compliments that made Rayla’s heart pound out of her chest. 

“I love you, you sap.” He mumbled, still playing with her hair. A long, incredibly pleased purr escaped her, which only made Callum smile more.

“Love ya too, dopey prince.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was grabbed by the throat by a friend of mine to post this and so now its here waheyyyy  
I have?? No idea how to write Callum properly so if anything painfully OOC youre all legally allowed to come to my house and kill me


End file.
